1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to connectors with contacts including anti-rotation elements and solder flow abatement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are used to place electrical devices in communication with one another. A connector includes contacts that transmit signals to an electrical device or another connector. The contacts of a connector may each include a raised portion to help secure and position the contacts within the connector. Further, solder may be attached to the contacts of a connector. The solder is used to form an electrical and mechanical connection between the contact and a pad on a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,929 discloses a conventional contact 110 with raised portions. As shown in FIG. 12 of the present application, the contact 110 includes a head section 111 arranged to engage with a corresponding contact of a device, such as a microprocessor (not shown). The contact 110 includes a pair of positioning feet 114 that are formed on the body section 112 of the contact 110 for increasing the force with which the contact 110 is retained in the connector and to help accurately locate the contact 110 within the connector.
However, the positioning feet 114 of the contact 110 provide only two points of contact for an interference fit with the connector. Accordingly, the contact 110 is only secured in the connector about a center line of the contact 110. Thus, the contact 110 is able to twist or rotate about its center line in the connector. Accordingly, an electrical and mechanical connection between the head section 111 and the corresponding contact of the device may not be sufficiently achieved because the contact 110 may twist or rotate during a connection operation between the connectors. Further, performance of the contact 110 is further reduced if the contact 110 is manufactured to have smaller sizes because smaller positioning feet 114 provide a correspondingly reduced retention force within the connector. Moreover, when a leg 117 of the contact 110 is inserted into a plated through-hole of a printed circuit board (not shown), reflowed solder from the plated through-hole may migrate along the contact 110 and interfere with the positioning feet 114. The contact 110 includes a projection 116 to help prevent wicking of solder when the leg 117 is soldered to the printed circuit board. However, solder may flow along the edges of the contact 110 around the projection 116 to the head section 111.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,594 discloses a conventional contact 210 including a solder block 220. As shown in FIG. 13 of the present application, the contact 210 includes a head section 211 arranged to engage with a corresponding contact of a central processing unit (not shown). The contact 210 includes a pair of clip arms 219 that form a clip section in a tail section 213 of the contact 210. The clip arms 219 secure the solder block 220 to the contact 210. When the solder block 220 is reflowed to mount the contact 210 to a printed circuit board, the opening 216 formed in the body section 212 of the contact 210 helps to prevent solder from wicking up the contact 210.
However, because the opening 216 is located in the body section 212, and thus separated from the tail section 213 and the pair of clips arms 219, solder can flow up the contact and away from the tail section 213 to the head section 211 when the solder block 220 is reflowed. The opening 216 can be insufficient to prevent solder from wicking up the contact 210 if the volume of reflowed solder is large or if the contact 210 is passed through a reflow oven multiple times. Accordingly, when the connector that includes the contact 210 is mounted to a printed circuit board, the contact 110 may have an insufficient electrical and mechanical connection with a corresponding pad of the printed circuit board if an excessive amount of solder flows up the contact 210. In particular, an insufficient amount of solder may be present between the tail section 213 and the corresponding pad of the printed circuit board. Further, due to the geometry of the opening 216, reflowed solder may migrate over the sides of the opening 216 and to the outer edges of the contact 210. The reflowed solder may also interfere with the head section 211.